<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Haunting Reunion by Jordevio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767422">A Haunting Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordevio/pseuds/Jordevio'>Jordevio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Original Release Ending, Post canon, fluffy reunion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:22:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordevio/pseuds/Jordevio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto has been stuck in a slump without her boyfriend around these last few months, Haru thinks of a way to help her out of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Haunting Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been 6 months since the Phantom Thieves had driven Ren back to his home town of Hiroshima, and 6 months since Makoto had been with her boyfriend in the flesh. They still talked nearly everyday but she missed their intimate moments and the distance and time was starting to get to her. She and Haru had become roommates since they both started college, renting out a 2 bedroom house just outside the University of Tokyo campus. Makoto always wondered why Haru wanted such a small home considering she owned a large house already, but she was happy to have the company. Said company becoming her best friend over the last few months, which had its upsides and downsides. Makoto was grateful to always have someone to talk to in person when Ann or Futaba were unavailable at the time. Whether it be about their school life or plans for the week, they always had something to talk about. The downside of living with Haru was something she thought only Ren was able to do. Haru learned all of Makoto's tells for her behavior, which would become useful soon.</p><p>It was mid October and Haru entered her home late to find Makoto sitting at the dinner table, hard at work studying her notes, only one thing was off. Makoto wasn't really studying her notes, she was looking past them, turning the page occasionally as if she gleamed any information from it. Haru picked up on this instantly, Ren wasn't available to talk to her for multiple days it seemed like. "Are you alright Mako-chan?" </p><p>Makoto jumped in surprise, "Oh! I didn't hear you come in Haru. I'm fine, it's just that Ren's been so busy with work at home that he hasn't been able to talk much in over a week..." There it was, Haru patted herself on the pack for being correct in her assumption, but congratulating herself would have to come later. </p><p>"I see, has he been texting you at least?" Haru asked while putting her bags on the ground next to the door.</p><p>Makoto took a deep breath, "Yes, but I still feel alone, seeing his face and hearing his voice do so much to stave those feelings away. I'm so scared of us drifting apart that any time without communication terrifies me...</p><p>God I'm so selfish aren't I?"</p><p>"Mako-chan I don't think that's selfish at all." Haru said while sitting on the chair across from Makoto. "I'm sure Ren is thinking the same thing, and feeling the same thing for sure. Do you still love each other?" </p><p>Makoto gawked at the question, "O-Of course we do!" </p><p>"Then what is there to be afraid of? You told me that when you asked him what would happen to the two of you he said that nothing would change. This is just a speed bump for the two of you. You'll get past it I'm sure."</p><p>Makoto sighed as she internalized Haru's words. 'Just another bump for us, just another bump...' She thought, not sure how many more bumps she could take. She flashed Haru a smile, "Thanks Haru, I think I just needed someone to air that out to." Makoto said while closing her notebook, seeing no point in continuing her study as she'd just fall back in the same mental trap. </p><p>Haru could tell that Makoto was still hurting, she may be able to hide it now, but the pain would come back again unless something happened soon. That's when Haru remembered the invitation she received earlier that day, "Say Mako-chan, how about joining me for a Halloween party on campus?"</p><p>Makoto looked at Haru a little puzzled, "Haru you know I'm not a fan of parties, not to mention I don't have a costume ready, I don't think 6 days is enough time to prepare a costume..." </p><p>"Nonsense! I can prepare us both costumes in time! Besides I think a party is just what you need, a break from all your worries will do you good!" </p><p>"I guess I'll go then...</p><p>My costume better be cool..." Makoto said with a pout.</p><p>"I'll make sure it's as cool as Queen deserves!" Haru said with passion in her eyes, she was going to help Makoto out of this funk with all she had!</p><p>"Alright then, it's getting rather late so I'm going to head to bed. Good night Haru." Makoto said while taking her book bag back to her room.</p><p>Haru sighed as she would have to figure out how to make this party worth it for Makoto, she would need to make it the best night of her life if she was going to escape this sadness. That's when she remembered, Ren worked at his local Big Bang Burger back at home. Haru quickly made a phone call to negotiate a deal between her and the manager of the restaurant. After the phone call was complete, Haru bought a train ticket for the 31st to the 2nd of November, preparing dinner for herself after she received a text from Ren.</p><p>
  <em> Ren: Haru, why did my manager just call me and tell me I have 3 days off this week? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Haru: Because you're coming to Tokyo that's why! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ren: What!? Haru! What did I say about using your position for us!? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Haru: It's important Ren! I know you and Makoto are having it rough lately and she needs you right now! I'm sure you need her too! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ren: ...Damn you and your perceptiveness. I appreciate it Haru, thank you for this. I'm assuming since you said I'm coming to Tokyo you already bought a train ticket then? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Haru: You're arriving on the 31st, me and Makoto are going to a Halloween party so I'll have you meet us there. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ren: Alright, text me the address when I get to town and I'll meet you there. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Haru: It's also a surprise to Makoto so don't mention anything to her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ren: I figured, and before you even think of offering I'm buying my own costume. You've done enough as is. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Haru: One day you will stop trying to stop me from spoiling you all. </em>
</p>
<h3></h3><p>Makoto and Haru arrived at the Halloween Party in their costumes, Makoto looking slightly embarrassed in her's as she wasn't used to this much make up all over her body. Haru on the other hand looked beyond excited, wearing a dress adorned in purple and orange candy, a stark difference to Makoto's zombie officer look. </p><p>"Haru are you sure about my costume? The make up is sure to get ruined with how hot it has to be in there..." </p><p>"It'll be fine! That make up is strong! It'll take a good shower to actually wash out, sweat won't hurt it at all!" Haru said while not looking away from her phone, which Makoto found odd. The party was her idea after all, why would she be on her phone the entire time.</p><p>"Well that's good to know at least, I think. Well what are we waiting for? Are we going inside or not?" Makoto being a little antsy, wanting to just go inside for maybe an hour at most and go back home. </p><p>"We're waiting on someone, I told them we'd meet them outside the party so we can go in together." Haru said looking past Makoto to a figure walking up behind the two of them.</p><p>"Who is it that's coming? Is it someone I know?" </p><p>"Someone you know <em>very</em> well."</p><p>Makoto jumped as she felt something being placed on her head, turning around to be beyond shocked. "R-Ren!?"</p><p>"I heard you missed me." </p><p>Without thinking, Makoto jumped into Ren's arms, locking him into a deep kiss. She didn't know how or why but he was here in the flesh and she was going to make the most of it. Haru standing right behind them, letting out a cough to try and get the two lovers apart before they forgot to breathe. "R-Ren you're here! How!?" Makoto said with baited breath, her eyes watering with tears of joy to see her lover once again.</p><p>"You can thank Haru for that one. I'm here until November 2nd thanks to her." Ren's voice was steady but his expression told another story, his lip quivering and tears streaming down his face, clearly his fears about their relationship were getting to him as well. </p><p>"H-Haru I can't begin to thank you enough..." Makoto said, fully crying at this point.</p><p>"How about we enjoy the party? Seeing you two happy and enjoying yourselves is thanks enough for me." Haru said, motioning the couple to follow her into the house. The couple followed her inside, the party going great as the young adults had the time of their lives in each other's company. Ren and Makoto would make these next few days worth a lifetime.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A bit of fluff to get my writing juices going again. For those wondering, all the costumes are based on the Halloween costumes from P5D. Ren's being a cheap costume he found at a Halloween shop.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>